


Kinktober Day 23 - Shibari

by sassykenzie1



Series: Kinktober 2019 [19]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Shibari
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2021-01-15 18:17:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21257564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassykenzie1/pseuds/sassykenzie1
Summary: Frederick ties Jacob up.Scars | Master/Slave| Shibari |Size Difference





	Kinktober Day 23 - Shibari

Frederick tightened the ropes, completely removing Jacob’s ability to move. “So, Freddy, where’d you learn Japanese rope bondage?”

“A kind stranger taught me a few years back. Are those too tight?”

“No, perfectly fine.”

Frederick takes a step to stand in front of Jacob, admiring his rope work. He bends down and sets a hand on Jacob’s dick. Jacob jumps at the cold of Frederick’s hand. Frederick starts to stroke Jacob with one hand, while he rubs his other over the rope across Jacob’s chest.

As Jacob tenses every few strokes, the ropes seem to tighten, and it only goes to turn him on even more. Plus the fact that seeing him tied up turns Frederick on causes Jacob to let Frederick tie him up whenever he wants, though he knows between Frederick’s Scotland Yard duties, and his own assassin responsibilities, that would be difficult.

Jacob is panting and Frederick has moved his other hand down to his own erection, palming it through his pants. Jacob is seeing stars for about a minute before he cums, staining the floor and Frederick’s hand.

Frederick keeps palming at his erection until he’s throwing his head back and a dark spot is spreading on the front of his pants. He unties Jacob and helps massage the feeling back into his body, before Jacob has to leave. He promises Frederick he’ll be back as soon as he can and kisses him. Frederick kisses him back and smiles at Jacob as Jacob leaves the room


End file.
